Porque Lily ya no es una niña
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: que odiaba todo, odiaba esa situación, ser siempre la peque a, la hermanita. Quería que todos se enteraran de que era capaz de hacer feliz a un chico, de besarlo hasta que quedara sin aliento, de podía excitar a cualquiera.


**Disclaimer**, los personajes y el mundo Potterico son propiedad de Rowling.

¡Hola! De nuevo subo este shot, ya corregí la historia ¡Al fin tengo internet en mi PC! Igual no me hago mucha ilusión e-e pero bueh, ya esta corregida en los caracteres que no tenia y esas cosas (: disfruten la lectura, ordenada ahora sí.

**xXx**

_"¡Ay! ¡Sería maravilloso que se casaran! ¡Entonces Teddy s que formar a parte de la familia!"_

Nueve años habían pasado desde que Lily Luna Potter soñaba con la boda de Teddy y Victoire, su deseo se había cumplido, solo una cosa no le agradaba: La novia.

¿Cómo paso? no lo supo, pero en algún punto de su vida ella comenzó a quererlo más que como a un hermano mayor, se empezó a enamorar, pero no era un simple caprichito de adolescente, lo que sentía por Teddy era mucho más intenso comparado con lo que sintió alguna vez por Scorpius.

Ella tenía dos años guardándose ese amor secreto.

Y esa noche, en la que anunciaron su compromiso se sintió derrumbar, había perdido algo que nunca fue de ella. Ver a su prima, radiante de felicidad, enseñando su anillo y al metamorfomago abrasándola por la cintura y besándola, le partía el corazón. ¿Por qué no era la que lucía ese anillo? ¿Por qué no era ella a la que todos felicitaban? ¿Por qué no era su nombre en los fuegos artificiales del Tío George?

No podía seguir viendo eso, con los ojos ardiendo y con la excusa de que se sentía cansada, huyo del lugar.

Y encerrada, en su habitación, pudo dejar correr las lágrimas, se dejo caer al suelo recargándose en la puerta, escuchando las risas alegres del piso inferior, sintiéndose miserable. Él era inalcanzable, solo la quería como a una hermanita, se veía en la forma que la trataba, incluso con su "Pelirrojita" o "Mi pequeña".

¡Pero Lily ya no era ninguna niña!

Tenia dieciocho años, era capaz de realizar a la perfección complejos hechizos y de defenderse sola, intimidaba incluso a sus hermanos con una simple mirada y tenía asegurado ya un contrato para jugar en su equipo de Quidditch favorito por lo menos los siguientes seis años.

No era ninguna pequeña.

Pero Teddy no se daba cuenta. Lily podía usar faldas cortas, mover la cadera al caminar e incluso besar a Teddy en la comisura de los labios y él no entendia ni captaba el mensaje de la chica: "¡Hey! ¡No soy ninguna niña! Ya crecí, ¡Mírame!, puedo darte lo mismo que ella.".

Golpeo el suelo con la mano ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dejarlo ser feliz? ¿No decían siempre que si amabas a alguien debías alegrarte de su felicidad? Pero ella no se sentía nada alegre, por supuesto que quería que Teddy fuera feliz, pero no con otra, sino con ella, con Lily, con la pelirroja a la que enseño a volar, con la pequeña a la que regalaba dulces, a la que defendía de sus hermanos y primos, con ella que lo amaba tanto que dolía.

Pero no, é tenia que casarse con la rubiecita y a pesar de eso, Lily no la odiaba, amaba a su prima pero no soportaba el hecho de que fuera ella quien se robo el corazón de Teddy.

Y de pronto se lleno de furia, quería gritar hasta que la garganta se le desgarrara, bajar a la sala y gritar que odiaba todo, odiaba esa situación, ser siempre la peque a, la hermanita. Quería que todos se enteraran de que era capaz de hacer feliz a un chico, de besarlo hasta que quedara sin aliento, de podía excitar a cualquiera.

Igual que Victoire con Teddy.

Pero se quedo ahí, abrazándose las piernas y llorando amargamente.

Entonces unos golpes en su puerta la distrajeron, se quedo quieta, volvieron a tocar, pero esta vez alguien hablo.

– ¿Lily? –Era Teddy, hablaba en un bajo susurro, un escalofrió recorrió a la pelirroja y sintió el corazón latir rápidamente–. Se que estas ahí. ¿Me abres por favor?

La chica se levanto, respiro profundo varias veces para calmarse y abrió la puerta.

– Teddy, estaba a punto de dormir -Mintió hábilmente, su cara oculta entre las sombras al menos ocultaba el hecho de que había llorado y su voz cansada ayudaba–. ¿Qué sucede?

– Te conozco –fue la simple respuesta del joven. Lily no dijo nada, bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio, sus ojos traicioneros ardieron nuevamente pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejar salir una lagrima. No delante de él.

– No lo suficiente –respondió ella al fin–. Si me conocieras sabrías que...

– ¿Qué estas enamorada de mi? -interrumpió Teddy sonriendo. Ella lo miro, sorprendida y asustada de igual forma–. ¿Creíste que después de usar ese sexy vestido en navidad y agacharte exactamente frente a mí enseñándome todo, no comenzaría a fijarme en ti?

– Lo disimulas bien –contesto ella sin apartar la mirada, él no dijo nada y guardaron silencio, solo se escuchaban las pláticas y risas de la familia, se miraron fijamente hasta que ella no pudo mas–. ¿Y que haces aquí entonces? ¿Vienes a decirme que soy muy pequeña para ti? ¿O a preguntarme si quiero ser dama de honor de tu prometida? –escupió las palabras, con amargura, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al decir las últimas palabras.

"Tu prometida", esa que no era ella.

Y la respuesta no fue la que esperaba: Teddy tomo el rostro de Lily entre sus manos y la besó, ella dio un respingo pero no lo aparto ¿Por qué rayos lo apartaría? lo abrazo por el cuello, se junto mas a él y le respondió el beso intensamente. Beso por fin esos labios que sonreían cada que sus ojos la veían, esos labios que solo habían tocado su frente. Y sintió la tibieza del beso, cargado de pasión y deseo, desesperación y ansiedad.

Las respiraciones se agitaron, pero nadie se daba cuenta, eran ellos dos en la puerta, besándose sin importarles nada más.

Lily sabia en el fondo que estaba haciendo mal, era el prometido de su prima, había crecido sabiendo que era algo así como un hermano mayor, y sin embargo no le importo cuando él, sin dejar de besarla fue empujándola adentro la habitación y cerró la puerta. Solo reacciono cuando sintió una mano meterse bajo su blusa, fue consciente de lo que hacía pero el deseo le gano. Se dejo acariciar y besar, se dejo arrastrar hasta la cama y ella misma hacia el trabajo de tocar cada parte de Teddy que estaba a su alcance.

Lo tuvo sobre ella, besándola y acariciándola por encima de la ropa, y un cosquilleo la recorrió.

Quería hacerle el amor en ese momento.

Fue como si l hubiera leído su mente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y bajo el cierre de la su blusa, lentamente. Ella se sentó e hizo lo mismo con Teddy, uno a uno fue soltando los botones y volvió a besarlo, sintió las manos del joven en su cintura, en su espalda, y frente a ella sentía la erección de Teddy atrapada en los pantalones. Era como un sueño, no se hablaban pero se comunicaban con la mirada.

Solo eso bastaba, una mirada para hacer el siguiente movimiento, una mirada para saber que Teddy la deseaba, que no la veía como una niñita.

Y no hubo necesidad de pedir permiso, porque Lily ya estaba encargándose del pantalón del metamorfomago, vio su cabello volverse de un rojo intenso cuando una de las pequeñas manos que tenia se coló en el boxer y tomo el miembro erguido. Teddy gimió contra los labios de ella y la chica sonrió con satisfacción. Se recostó nuevamente, jalándolo con ella, terminando de bajar la última prenda de joven, él mismo se deshizo de la falda de ella, bajándola junto con la ropa intima, soltó el sujetador y se lo quito casi con desesperación.

Las respiraciones de ambos llenaron la habitación, se escuchaban sus besos y palabras incoherentes. Lily podía jurar que estaba en el cielo, sentía las manos de Teddy por todo su cuerpo, el par de labios recorriéndola y ella misma tocando ese cuerpo que creía inalcanzable.

El cosquilleo la recorrió de nuevo, pero no hubo necesidad de decir nada, porque basto mirarlo para que él comprendiera, sintió el peso de Teddy sobre ella, paso sus manos por la espalda y abrió las piernas para dejarlo entrar. Sintió la intrusión del miembro dentro de ella y gimió, movió la cadera hacia adelante, queriendo sentir más y el joven la complació. Una y otra vez la embistió, se besaron, chocaban sus cuerpos, se tocaban y gemían de placer, sus miradas se encontraban y sus labios sonreían.

Entonces alguien golpeo la puerta y la llamo.

– ¡Lily!

Despertó.

Se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación, recargada en la puerta. Estaba vestida y claramente Teddy no estaba en su cama.

– ¿Estas despierta?

Se levanto, aturdida y apenada por el sueño que acaba de tener, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, el chico de sus sueños, con una radiante sonrisa y el cabello verde.

– Perdón Teddy, estaba cansada –dijo, tallándose los ojos para dar la impresión de que acababa de despertar.

– Lo siento, pequeña -respondió él y la beso en la frente-. Solo venia a despedirme.

Lily asintió, y con una última mirada lo vio irse por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras.

No había nada que hacer, ella seria siempre su pequeña.


End file.
